


i want you to stay (with me)

by svgurl410



Category: Smallville
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Het Relationship, Developing Relationship, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Implied Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-02
Updated: 2019-06-02
Packaged: 2020-04-06 08:25:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19058926
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/svgurl410/pseuds/svgurl410
Summary: 5 ways Oliver Queen convinced Chloe Sullivan to stay on as Watchtower.





	i want you to stay (with me)

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted in 2008 on LJ for a fic meme

1\. 

Clark was not the only one who Oliver Queen kept in touch with after he left Smallville. He also kept in contact with Clark’s best friend and his ex-girlfriend’s cousin, Chloe Sullivan. The perky blonde had impressed him, despite their limited interactions. Clark trusted her enough to keep his biggest secret, whatever that was, and even when her best friend was in trouble, she refused to share, only giving them the bare minimum to save him. 

He was impressed with her loyalty, with her resourcefulness and her intellect. Of course she was beautiful but considering he dated her cousin and had truly loved Lois, he found those last thoughts more than a little inappropriate. 

When he first called her, she was a little annoyed with him and had been unwilling to speak. Lois had suffered a heartbreak because of him and no matter how much she understood his reasons, she didn’t forgive him for breaking her cousin’s heart. Her loyalties would always lie with Lois, that much she made clear. 

But the team needed her computer skills and he was willing to beg to get them. 

“I’ll give you unlimited satellite access,” he blurted out. This caught her interest. 

“Hmm,” she said thoughtfully. “I could work with that … all right. But I have a life so don’t expect me to be at your beck and call.” 

Great, he had given her access to private information and she was _still_ calling all the shots. 

“Okay, fine,” he said warily. 

That’s how the team became 5, instead of 4. 

\------------------------------------------

2\. 

To find out that Chloe had a meteor-induced power had been a shocker to Ollie. Especially after he found out that when she used it, she _died_. He later was explained that the side effect of her healing was that she took on the injury herself. When Lois was dying, she saved her, but in the process lost her life. However, she “healed”. The idea that someone could heal from death boggled Ollie’s mind, despite all the strange things he’d witnessed other people do. 

Even more shocking was how distressed Chloe was at having the ability. She almost quit the team, which made no sense to Ollie at all. Wouldn’t she fit in even more? 

“I’m not going to be a part of your group, Oliver,” Chloe hissed. 

“You already are,” Oliver reminded her gently. “You’ve been a member since you took on the name “Watchtower”. This doesn’t change things.” 

“I’m a freak, Oliver,” Chloe snapped. “And I don’t know if you’ve been around Smallville, but everyone who has meteor induced abilities have _always_ gone crazy. It’s just a matter of a time.” 

“You’re not a freak,” Oliver argued, raising his voice. “ _Never_ call yourself a freak.” 

She was silenced by his tone, not expecting that at all. 

“You’re Chloe Sullivan,” Oliver said, his tone calmer, “Ace reporter, secret keeper and Watchtower. Come on, we can’t lose you now.” 

“I’ll think about it,” she said and without giving him a chance to reply, hung up. 

The next morning, she got a delivery in the mail … an expensive coffee machine that she had had her eye on and a costume. Of course it was made of leather … she was certain one eager speedster had some thing to do with that one. 

A note attached said, “You’re stuck with us now” in Ollie’s clear penmanship. 

She chuckled to herself. Her boys were crazy. 

But they were her boys. Being stuck with them would not be so bad. 

 

\------------------------------------------

3\. 

Black Canary’s entrance into the League made Chloe more than a little nervous. It was more than just the fact that she had once been on Lex’s team, had been paid to capture the Green Arrow. It was just a feeling she got around her. 

Though if she was honest with herself, she knew exactly what it was. It was worry … here was this new, gorgeous brunette who was now a member of the League. She had always complained about the boys flirting with her but truth be told, she liked the attention. Now, she was certain that Dinah Lance would take her place. 

However, it was one particular member Dinah getting close to that rubbed her in the wrong way. Oliver and Dinah had chemistry and it drove her insane. She shouldn’t feel this way … this was her cousin’s ex for God’s sake! But she couldn’t help it. 

Oliver was probably not even going to miss “Watchtower” now that Dinah was around. So she was prepared to hand in her resignation and go back to focusing on more important things, like school, the Planet, and helping Clark save the world on a regular basis. 

When she entered the penthouse that day, so soon after the mission, where the team was gathered, she saw all eyes fall on her. Oliver stared at her, losing interest in his conversation with Dinah immediately, stared at her like she was the only person in the room. 

That look was enough to undo whatever plans she had. 

So when she opened her mouth to say that she was going to quit, what came out was, “What’s the latest?” 

Chloe sighed inwardly. Looks like she wasn’t going anywhere after all. Much to her surprise, she was okay with that. 

\------------------------------------------

4\. 

The team, she knew, wouldn’t always stay small. Oliver was always on the search for new members. By the time Clark got his act together and decided he indeed wanted a life outside the farm, the team was already much larger. After finishing school, Clark left for his training and came back to join said larger team, which had only expanded further during the time he had been away. 

Chloe was surprised that she was still apart of it. Batman had formed a group of his own crime fighters and Chloe was shocked when it was revealed the Gotham City’s hero was none other than billionaire playboy Bruce Wayne. Ollie and Bruce had gone to school together and now, they were going to join their teams to make one big Justice League. 

As more members were inducted, Chloe wondered what use she would be. Bruce was great with gadgets and computers, there were enough people with abilities to rival Clark’s … so what on Earth was she good for? 

Sure she was living the dream … she was working for the Daily Planet along with Lois, making headline news and interviewing politicians and businessmen and reporting on who was doing what. 

But the Justice League was still a huge part of her life and she didn’t know whether she could let that go, no matter how reluctant she had been to join up in the beginning. 

She was pondering those thoughts in her apartment when she heard a knock at the door. 

“It’s open,” she called out and watched the door slowly open, revealing behind it one Oliver Queen. 

“You know, for someone who gets in trouble as much as you do, I’d consider locking the door,” Oliver joked, with a smirk. 

“I like to live on the edge,” Chloe replied with a smile and a wink. 

Oliver chuckled and took the seat next to her. They had gotten too close over the years for formalities. 

“So to what do I owe the pleasure of your visit?” she asked. 

“Careful, Watchtower,” Ollie warned teasingly. “You’re starting to sound like me.” 

“God forbid that happen!” Chloe exclaimed. “The last thing we need is _two_ people walking around with your ego.” 

“My policy has always been if you got it, flaunt it,” Oliver informed her. She giggled at his attempted seriousness. One look into her eyes and he lost his composure too, bursting into laugher within seconds. 

“So what’s really going on?” she asked, when they calmed down. 

“Are you having second thoughts about the team again?” Oliver asked. She raised an eyebrow, curious to how he figured it out. 

“You were a little distant at the last meeting,” Oliver told her, answering the unasked question. “I could tell.” 

“I don’t know, Ollie,” Chloe said, resting her head back against the sofa. 

“Chloe, do you think that I’m still useful to the League?” Oliver questioned suddenly. 

“Excuse me?” she said, surprised at the sudden change of topic. 

“Just answer the question,” Oliver told her. 

“Of course you are,” she said, still bewildered. 

“We have a lot of new members and they all have powers,” Oliver said slowly. “I’m just a man, with no abilities of my own … I age, I bruise. I’m not like the others.” 

“So?” Chloe said, frowning. “You put your heart and soul out there. You’re the best archer in the entire _world_ …” 

“Tell me how it’s any different with you,” Oliver interrupted. “Nobody can be as good with a computer as you can, Chlo. You’ve been with us since the start. We’re a _team_ … and as I said before, you’re stuck with us.” 

Meeting warm brown eyes, Chloe was taken back with the pure sincerity and determination that rested there. 

“What do you say, Watchtower?” Oliver asked softly. “Are you still with us?” 

“I’m still with you,” she agreed. 

She couldn’t refuse Oliver anything and she didn’t want to. The League gave her a way to be near him and for that alone, she would probably never leave. 

\------------------------------------------

5\. 

Chloe was generally happy with her life. What could she complain about? She was involved with the Justice League, a group comprised of the most powerful individuals in the world, and her career was fabulous. The first time she had won a Pulitzer, she had nearly cried, feeling at last all her dreams were coming true. 

Then why did she feel so unfulfilled? She knew … because her love life was sadly lacking. Especially when the people around her all seemed to be in relationships. 

It was easy to ignore it for a bit but after Clark and Lois got married, she couldn’t take it anymore. Nobody saw the duo getting together, except of course for Ollie, who claimed he saw it way back when, but they fit. Chloe was shocked at how easily they worked together. Lois was happier than she had ever been, as was Clark. 

He even was told Lois his identity, and she took the news well. She was not amused that he let her pine over his alter ego so long but all was forgiven eventually. 

But seeing her cousin, who once upon a time, vowed never to put on that dreaded white dress, in a state of martial bliss, made her long for that kind of love. No, not with Clark … she had gotten over those feelings ages ago. 

Just like Lois and Clark were soul mates, she wanted her very own. Someone that would love and cherish her above the rest, like Clark did with Lois. 

It was too bad her heart was already possessed by one blonde billionaire archer or she would be seriously looking. Chloe had realized her love for Oliver Queen a while ago but she knew that the blonde would never see her as anything more than a buddy. 

Which made being in the League with him that much more difficult. So this time, she was going to quit. Even if she couldn’t be with her true love, she would explore. No way would she waste time pining over yet another unrequited love. 

To move on, she had to cut ties to Oliver and that would include the League. She had already spoken with Bruce, who was reluctant to see her go but understood. Her plan was just to quietly exit and not tell Oliver. But during her conversation with Bruce, it just so happened that one particular blond had stopped by to discuss business. 

He overheard everything. Fortunately, she hadn’t made any huge love confessions or anything but the betrayed look on his face when they saw him was enough to break her heart. 

Bruce made a quick exit, leaving them alone. There was a silence, Chloe not knowing what to say. 

“So when were you going to tell me?” Oliver asked, being the first one to speak. He observed her. “Or were you ever going to tell me?” 

She let out a laugh but it was weak. 

“Of course,” she said, but they both knew it was a lie. 

“I thought you were past this whole quitting the League thing,” Oliver accused. 

“It’s different now,” Chloe insisted. 

“How so?” Oliver demanded. 

“I want out, Ollie,” Chloe said. 

“I never pictured you to be a quitter,” he said coldly. 

“I’m not,” she snapped. “I think I deserve the break. I want a normal life!” 

“Normal?” Oliver echoed. 

“Yes, normal,” she repeated. “Is that so wrong?” She threw her hands in the air. “I have a great career, Oliver, and I’ve been to places in the world that I never thought I’d see. Now I want to settle down, I want to fall in love and get married. Yes, it’s a girly dream but I _want_ it. Being here … I can’t do that.” 

“Clark’s married and he’s a member,” Oliver pointed out. 

“Yes, it works for him but it’s not working for me,” Chloe declared. “It’s time for me to cut the ties.” 

“So you’re leaving,” Oliver said dully. 

“Yes.” 

“Leaving the team,” Oliver said. “Leaving … me.” 

“Oliver,” Chloe said sadly. 

“You’re just going to leave me and you weren’t going to even tell me to my face?” Oliver asked, hurt filtering into his expression. 

“It would’ve just been easier this way,” Chloe said weakly. 

“For who?” Oliver questioned angrily. “You? What about me? You were just going to walk away from me, without a glance backwards. Did you ever think at how this may affect me?” 

“Ollie,” Chloe tried but Oliver wasn’t done. 

“Of course you didn’t,” he said bitterly. “All you were thinking of was how you can finally get and have some life with a _normal_ guy. Right? Someone who can give you the traditional 2.5 kids and a white picket fence?” 

She narrowed her eyes. “And what does it matter to you? Are you telling me that you’ve never wanted for that? That you never wished for a wife and kids?” 

“If you think that I don’t want a family, you don’t know me as well as you think,” Oliver said quietly, the anger gone. “Just because I’m used to not having one doesn’t mean I don’t want it.” 

Realizing what she said, Chloe groaned. “Ollie, I’m sorry … I know that you more than anyone wants a family.” She smiled hopefully. “Which is why I thought you’d understand my wanting one.” 

“Would that make you happy, Chloe?” Oliver asked seriously. 

“I think so,” Chloe said, with a nod. 

“Then be happy,” Oliver told her. 

“Thank you, Oliver,” she said warmly. She paused. “You can be happy too, you know. There are plenty of women who would love to be Mrs. Oliver Queen.” _Including me_ , she added silently. 

“But the one woman I want doesn’t want me,” Oliver told her. “I’m in love with someone already, Chloe … and I don’t think there’s anyone else out there for me.” 

_Ollie’s in love?_ How did she not know this? “Oliver,” Chloe said, “I’m sure she loves you … I mean, what makes you think she doesn’t?” 

“Because she just told me she wanted a normal guy,” Oliver replied, lowering his eyes. 

A strangled gasp escaped her throat. “Oliver,” she breathed. 

“I know, ridiculous huh?” Oliver said, smiling but the smile didn’t reach his eyes. “I mean, we’re friends … but it’s just you fit with me so well. Nobody understands me like you do. You’re beautiful, intelligent, witty … everything I’ve ever wanted. I just was too afraid to tell you … I didn’t want to lose your friendship over my unrequited feelings.” 

She was taken aback by his declaration. Oliver loved _her_ … God, all this time she thought her feelings were one-sided and she had been wrong! 

Oliver continued, oblivious to her thoughts. “I hope this won’t make things awkward between us,” he was saying. “I won’t bother you, Chloe, I promise. I’ll let you live your life … and I hope you find your “normal” guy to share it with. He’ll be one lucky man.” 

Oliver turned to leave and that’s when Chloe found her voice. 

“I’d rather have you,” she said, freezing him in his tracks. 

Oliver spun around, eyes wide. “Chloe?” 

She closed the distance between them. “Yes, Ollie?” 

“Chloe, I don’t want your pity,” Oliver started but before he could go on, she captured his lips with her own, silencing him. 

Oliver reciprocated immediately, kissing her like no man had ever kissed her before. Her arms encircled around his neck and his wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer to him. 

A need for air separated them and her heart was pounding so hard, she thought it was going to burst out of her chest. 

“Does that feel like pity?” she questioned, taking a few deep breaths. 

“No,” Oliver said, struggling to catch his own breath. “Not like any pity I’ve ever seen.” 

“That’s cause it’s not,” she replied. “I’ve been in love with you for a long time now, Oliver.” 

He gasped. “Really?” 

“Really,” she confirmed. “That’s kind of the reason I was leaving. I thought that I could find some normal guy but I couldn’t be with anyone else while you were so close.” 

“Yeah, well forget the normal guys,” Oliver said firmly. “They’re overrated anyway.” 

“Got a better offer for me?” she asked suggestively. 

“Much better,” Oliver promised, lowering his head to meet her lips once more. 

Hopefully Bruce wouldn’t mind them making out in his home. But then again, she couldn’t bring herself to care about his opinion. 

Not when she was kissing Oliver Queen.

Chloe Sullivan … ace reporter, Pulitzer winner, Justice League member and the love of Oliver Queen’s life. 

Yeah, she could live with that.


End file.
